random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 83: Lost on an Island Part 1
Episode 83 is right here. Part 1:The treasure Map (The Bunker gang is hanging out in the living room) Pops:Hi everyone what are you doing? ACF01:Playing Phineas and Ferb the video game... Pops:Oh,good show,nothing better than playing a virtual video in the magical box (babbles) jolly good show.. ACF01:Oooh...Kay...(continues playing) Sonic:Say where's Alt? Bleap:Bleap,Bleap Bleap. (I dunno..) MP76:He's been gone for hours.. Dudley:He's been gone for 16 weeks... MP76: <.< He's been gone for only 5 hours.. Dudley:In dog years thats 16 weeks... Kh2cool:I think I know where he is.. ACF01:Really? Where? (Shows newspaper) Kh2cool:He might be trading in his old 3ds,for the new gold 3ds...with more features.. MP76 & CCs and Cream:Ooooohh....Ahhhhh.....(looking at golden 3ds) (Alt walks into door) MP76:Hey. Alternate Phineas:Hey.. Phineas:Where ya' been dude? Alternate Phineas:I found this map...(pulls out treasure map) MP76,Dudley & CCs and Cream:Ooooooooh.....Ahhhhhhh.......... Pinkie Pie:I always wanted to find treasure... ACF01:How long.. Pinkie Pie:A few seconds ago :) ACF01:Ohh..kay...Hey do running gags in one day :D Fourth Wall:(begins to break) If I had a nickle for everytime I was broke,I'd have 1000 nickles... Part 2:Setting Sail Alternate Phineas:I reads on the map,if you follow it to Pirate Island you get over 900000 pounds of gold and silver... MP76:Cool.. Pinkie Pie:What are you gonna do with your share today? Alternate Phineas:(at Pinkie Pie) We can't go to Pirate Island in a day,and we'll need a ship. (everyone looks at Kh2cool) Kh2cool:What? Candace:Isn't your girlfriend a vechicle stylus? Kh2cool:She's not my girlfriend!! And yes,yes she is... Alternate Phineas:Then Phineas,Ferb & Keira are going to help make the ship. (two days later the ship is finaly finished) Phineas:Well its finished.Alt coming? Alternate Phineas:Yup (gets inside ship) Sonic:Laughs I'm always ready for adventure... (gets inside ship) ACF01:Lets all get in (everyone gets inside ship except Kh2cool) Kh2cool:Nah..I'm just going to stay at our house,keep the food healthy and stuff... Keira:You know I like guys who look for treasure... Kh2cool:On second thought..(gets inside ship) Keira:(waves to everyone) Bye! Have fun! (thinks) I don't like guy's who look for treausre. (giggles) Part 3:Out in the Sea (one day passes) ACF01:(At Wakko) Uh..Wakko why are you wearing chese cake on your head. Wakko:I get sea sick real easily.. ACF01:Then why do you have cheese cake on your head? Wakko:To prevent getting sick... ACF01:Oooh...Kay...Wow a lot of running gags! :D Faves3000:Wow..the sun is beating down on us.. Kh2cool:Maybe we should all change to shorts. (everyone puts on short except Phineas and a few other people already wearing shorts) Pinkie Pie:Do we have to wear shorts? ACF01:Nope.. Pinkie Pie:Okay..cool.. Kh2cool:Phineas.. Phineas:Yes..? Kh2cool:Are we there yet? Phineas:No... Kh2cool:How about now? are we there yet now? Phineas:Dude it'll be hours before were on Pirate Island,days perhaps,weeks,even months,the sad truth is even years. Kh2cool:Years 0_0 Phineas:It could be decades... Kh2cool:Really? Phineas:No...It'll just be a day or two... ACF01:Actually...were there.... MP76 & CCs and Cream:Ooooh...Aaaahh...... (Phineas flies down to the island) MP76:Wow cool island... Yakko:I don't want to get a sun burn.. Wakko:Me either.. (Yakko & Wakko put spagetti sauce on them) ACF01:Let me get this straight,you don't want sunburn so you put spagetti sauce on you. Yakko:Yeah pretty much... ACF01:Oooh... Kay.... Phineas:Okay the treasure map says.."Take 3 passes to the right" (everyone walks to the right except Dan) Dan:(bumps into Squidward) Squidward:Hey watch it. Rainbow Dash:Shut your mouth!! I like Dan!! (ACF01 & Pinkie Pie hold Rainbow Dash back) ACF01:Were to clumped together,we need to seperate. Alternate Phineas:I got an idea me and the guys go to the jungle side of the island,while Greg,Kh2,ACF01 & Pinkie Pie go to into the far part of the Jungle. ACF01:Then lets go.. (To be continued..) Category:The bunker Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Transcript Category:TRANSCRIPT